pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Armored Cannon Beetle
How was the scientific name found for this creature? It wasn't listed in Pikmin 2. Never mind, but there likely might be a third part to it. HEEELLLOOO! ACBL is the same species as ACB! Do you think that both the larva and the adult will be in Pikmin 3?--Pikiwizard 20:14, 7 December 2007 (UTC) I always found this to be a pain in the butt.Pikdude 23:27, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Marked Image The Armored Cannon Beetle's image-the top one- has the distinctive IGN marking on it. Thus, it should not be here. Am I correct? Where? I can't see it. I think it's the marking on Olimar's picture, but I may be wrong. How To Kill Section Shouldn't there be a How to kill section for this creature? I mean, it's basicly built into the article. And if anyone wants to know the strategy for it, ask me.Pikdude 00:57, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :There you go.-- Er, in the How to Kill section, it says, in reference to Olimar breaking the ACB's rocks by punching them "This does not work in Pikmin 2 , however." But the ACB isn't in Pikmin 2. Am I missing something, or does that quoted sentence not belong there? Edit: Oh, and I haven't played either of them much, so I wouldn't know. -- 14:37, 6 January 2009 (UTC) It's just talking about the boulders launched by Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae and Decorated Cannon Beetles in Pikmin 2. Should it be more specific? Portal-Kombat :Yes it should. I think we have a bit of a problem with the how to kill part saying that the rocks are to kill prey, It doesn't have prey, it eats rocks... Well, according to pikmin 2 notes.--Prof. 23:57, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Changed the wording and some other stuff. its to much adorable to handle it is truley the cutest little lithopod i have ever seen with there blue little eyes and there air hole and mouth and little legs there SO FREAKIN CUTE What the...? Btw,u didn't sign. 20:39, 30 May 2009 (UTC) It was made by an anonymous user, he/she said 'insert name, is so CUTE!!!' to quite alot of articles. Oh your sig doesn't seem to be working :-S Oh, yeah... It's because I'm from the RuneScape Wiki, not this one... So can anyone make me a sig? 10:41, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Try asking CL, from what ive heard he's good at making sigs I'm sorry but, I agree. It's soo cute! --Pokeflora 02:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Where are its eyes? Is that thing in the top an eye? No, those light blue circles near its mouth are its eyes. The thing on the top is its blowhole.--Gamefreak75 23:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I see now. I cant believe that some people still think "the distant planet" is Earth! I mean come on! AN ARMERD CANNON BETTLE with eyes that light up! INSANE! the only thing that looks like Earth is the surroundings and the pikmin. Pikmin are like ants. Pikmin fan 101 22:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :And I can't believe there's still some people who say this. Haven't you seen Australia at the end of Pikmin 2? Or how Olimar lands in Africa? I don't know if you didn't know, but the game's in the future. THERE ARE A TRILLION PLANETS OUT THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! surly one of them looks like Earth. And besides, HOW CONE THERE Arn't any HUMANS in the games!! --Pikmin fan 101 23:27, 30 June 2009 (UTC)Pikmin fan 101 YES, it is in the future, but in the future, the sun will get old and explode.(i heard this on Discovery channel) --Pikmin fan 101 23:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC)Pikmin fan 101 About the time right when the last human dies.,,,,,,So how can there be pikmin??????????????? --Pikmin fan 101 23:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC)Pikmin fan 101 First: the artifacts should be a major indication that the planet of the Pikmin is earth: it is high odds that two planets look the same, even higher odds that two similar planets look the same and have inhabitants with the same technology. Second: There is no guarente that where Olimar landed is inhabited by Humans. There are plenty of places on Earth that do not have humans. The litter could have been dropped by passer-bys or by a nomadic tribe formerly living there. Thirdly, there is 5 billion years of future between now and when the sun explodes. The future of the sun exploding is not tomorrow. There is also no guarentee that humans do not die out before the sun explodes or that there is not a mass migration away from earth (I doubt anyone having other options would stay on Earth when the sun explodes) before Sol explodes. And why could the Pikmin not exist while Humans exist, anyway? --Yoshord 01:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I believe that this entire game could just be Olimar's interpretation of Earth in his POV. --Pokeflora 02:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you, Yoshord, for clarifying that the Pikmin Planet is earth. I could see now.-- pikmin fan 101 ....but i highly doubt animals will mutate into the animals we see in the pikmin games.(aka this) or this ---''Pikmin''''fan 101'' :LOL, anyways, its fiction. This Thing Is A Pain In The BUTT!!! I still havnt killed it!(but i have a strategy,Put blues in the blowhole,use reds,and yellows with bomb rocks to attack)Ysyty 19:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :If it's in Forest of Hope, just carry the ship part with the max carriers. Then take some pikmin and throw them into the blowhole. While the beetle is running, the pikmin can take the ship back. If talking of the other one, he's not much of a problem. Just throw pikmin fast. I almost never lose a pikmin to him.